


All the wrong kinks

by Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Humour, Kinks, M/M, finding kinks, upsetting past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David/pseuds/Sherlock_holmes_girl_whovian_for_David
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg knew Mycroft had a kink. He just had to find out which one.<br/>Sometimes humerous sometimes a little upsetting, the account of all the different kinks Greg tried on his boyfriend. -to my fabulous Gregory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RSMelodyMalone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/gifts).



> Well this is the first kink, I thought it would be best to start off humorous so here it is.

Gregory knew his boyfriend had a kink. He could see it in his eyes, but the man refused to reveal it.

"Come on Myc, please?" Greg asked him again. Mycroft just raised an eyebrow and set down his coffee.

"Should I be worried you deem me inadequate?" He said dryly, clearly amused by the situation. Greg scowled at his boyfriend.

"No. Now shouldn't you be off running the country at this time?" Greg retorted, earning him a raised eyebrow.

Mycroft finished his drink, gave his pajama clad boyfriend a quick kiss as he walked past and left to go to work. Gregory had the day off and had planned on persuading his handsome government official to skip work but now he had a better idea.

He finished his breakfast and dug out a dusty little notepad, from a pile of long disused things at the bottom of a drawer. He dusted the little leather clad book off and opened it, grabbing a pen. He left a few pages blank then began to write a list in his distinct scrawl that had developed from years of needing to write a witness statement down fast or filling out forms as fast as he could so he could leave. When he'd finished he had a list about two pages long.

This list was full of all the kinks Greg could possibly think of and some off the internet.

He was going to find it if it killed him.

It's not that the DI wasn't happy with the sex him and Mycroft usually had, god it was good, the things that man could do with his tongue! But it started to niggle at the back of his mind after Greg inquired about it a few weeks ago and never got an answer.

 So, when Mycroft got home that night he found his boyfriend had handcuffed himself to the bed.

"Gregory! What on earth?" Mycroft exclaimed as Gregory attempted to give him a seductive look whilst his arm was bent at a very unattractive, very uncomfortable angle attached a a headboard very much not made for being hand cuffed to seductively. Despite this drawback Gregory plowed on.

"Hello Mycroft" he said in a growl that usually had Mycroft biting him, however the man was more interested in picking the lock on his wrist with the pen from the bedside table. Gregory tried to distract him desperately, growling and moaning but the politician was a stubborn ass and never showed any signs of reaction until Greg was unlocked.

As soon as the handcuffs had been thrown to the other side of the wall Mycroft took him hard that night, and it was fantastic, but Greg was annoyed the kink hadn't worked, it was the first thing he thought, given Mycroft's power complex.

"Stop thinking" Mycroft murmured against his chest and Greg sighed and gave up for the day. Tomorrow he would try his next one.


	2. More handcuffs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Mycroft wanted to be handcuffed?

Greg decided to try again the next night. He still had handcuffs in mind, though they were for his boyfriend.

They kissed heatedly as Greg pushed his boyfriend onto the bed. Ignoring the muffled noises of annoyance from the politician he climbed on top of the man and silenced him with a filthy kiss.

Gregory quickly striped the both of them and kissed and licked Mycroft's neck as he reached for the bedside table.

suddenly he clipped on the handcuffs to Mycroft and just got a raised eyebrow in return. *Oh crap* Greg thinks but tries his best. He kissed the man hard, running his hands down his chest, to his crotch where there was a waning erection.

"Gregory what are you doing? Do you have a thing for handcuffs? That must make your job hard." Mycroft said calmly, having no reaction to Greg as hard as he tried. The silver haired man just stared at his boyfriend intently, before removing that handcuffs and leaning down to kiss Mycroft hard.

 

 

 

Mycroft quickly forgot about the handcuff issue.

 


	3. Extreme measures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little feelsy when Greg find out Mycroft's feelings towards gun play.

The next thing on Greg's list he tried a few weeks later, as to not raise up suspicion with his very observant boyfriend.

After crossing out handcuffs he saw he had written 'gun play'. Greg had to say he was rather excited by it.

 

Mycroft walked into a very silent house. He assumed Gregory had stayed late for work. That was until he saw him stood in the doorway of the bedroom, holding something behind his back. Mycroft walked towards him with an evil grin and kissed his boyfriend hard. Without warning Greg pushed him into the bedroom wall and had the gun, perfectly safe, no ammo in it, up to his head, and he kissed Mycroft gently. He was so absorbed in his game, Greg didn't notice Mycroft begin to shake a little.

Greg pressed the gun to the politicians head harder and kissed harder.

Mycroft never made it to the bed.

The initial shock of the gun and the all too familiar pressure of the gun to his head, from his boyfriend no less, sent him over the edge and he passed out.

Gregory only just caught him. Dropping the gun to grab Mycroft by the waist and lower hin to the floor panicked.

A few minutes passed and Greg was about to call an ambulance when a weak hand grabbed his and he stopped. He looked at the pale, frail looking politician and nearly started crying.

Mycroft tried his best to move, but he was weak and had smacked his hand on the way down and gasped in pain.

"Myc god I was so worried!" Greg exclaimed and hugged him hard. "I'm so sorry!"

Mycroft looked him over and smiled weakly.

"It's not your fault baby." He said, then caught his words and blushed a little.

"Call me baby anytime you want" said Greg, knowing he'd regret the decision later when he turned up at a crime scene and called him baby, but for now it was the best idea in the world. "Why did you-?" He gestured to the almost sprawled form of Mycroft.

"The-the gun. I just had a flash back to a time I was held at gun point and I panicked." Replied Mycroft as if being held at gun point was a regular occurrence. Greg started to cry as ge kissed his boyfriend again and again apologising profusely.

 

 

 

They didn't have sex that night, Mycroft just wanting to be as close to Gregory as possible for as long as possible to wear off the effects of the panic attack that caused him to faint.


	4. Breath play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Mycroft like to be chocked?

Gregory was still being very careful with Mycroft, even though it had been two weeks since he passed out. He was kissing him gently as they rocked their hips together and Mycroft growled.

"God dammit Gregory I'm not going to break!" He exclaimed, grabbing Greg's arse. The DI moaned and bit the politicians lip, remembering a kink he could try out now. His hand slid up to grab the younger mans neck and Mycroft's eyes flew open.

Greg smiled, thinking he'd found it.

"You like that?" He growls into Mycroft's ear and much to his surprise Mycroft whispers "No, please no." And Greg flew backward, letting go of the politicians neck, shaking in shock, feeling horrible he'd hurt his boyfriend again. Mycroft pulled him close again.

"It's okay baby" he whispers to the silver haired DI, kissing his neck.

"I-I hurt you again."Greg whispered, still shaking slightly. Mycroft just kisses him gently.

"Let me look after you" Mycroft hummed gently into his boyfriends ear and flipped them over so Gregory's back was pressed against the bed.

That night Mycroft had to be gently and caring, as Gregory may well have broken .


	5. Oh finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally oh finally Gregory finds his husbands kink. 
> 
> And maybe he sees why he never mentioned it.

It was never going to work.

 

Greg was never going to find his boyfriends kink. Well, fiancé. (he was still internally buzzing about this)

The detective inspector had tried everything. Ties, gags, toys. There was only one thing left on his list, and he wasn't expecting to enjoy it from his side.

Greg pulled out a pair of lace knickers, stockings and heels. If Mycroft doesn't like this then he is going to look like such an idiot.

Laying back on the bed he texted his to-be-husband to come into the bedroom, biting his lip for what could either be eureka or an absolute shambles.

A dressed down Mycroft arrived at the doorway.

"Gregory, you said you wanted m-" Mycroft stopped where he was, eyes bugging out and Greg was positive that he had failed miserably.

"Gregory how did you know?" Mycroft bit his lip as he looked over his lover, clad in barely there white knickers, shimmering white stockings and silver heels. Greg looked over shocked, then came back to himself and spread his legs.

"What are you going to do to me?" Greg asked and looked as coy as he could manage.

Mycroft growled and practically pounced on Greg, kissing him hard, his erection straining in his trousers, Greg's own clearly visible under the thin panties.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard" Mycroft purred into Greg's ear and Greg moaned, oh how he loved dirty talk. Mycroft rocked his hips a few more times then quickly stripped himself down, clothing discarded in a pile in the corner, then back to Greg. The government official licked his way down to Greg's nipples, he bit and licked there for a moment before moving lower, breathing hotly over his fiancés navel then mouthing at the thin material over Greg's crotch.

"Oh god Mycroft!" Greg moaned, bucking his hips upwards. However, Mycroft continued to go lower and breathed at the puckered ring of muscle between Greg's arse cheeks.

He grabbed the lube from god knows where and without warning slid two lubed up fingers into Gregory. With a shout Greg arched up and his toes curled. After a few thrusts, Mycroft added another one and that had Greg screaming and writhing.

Mycroft pulled out with a wet pop and Greg moaned at the loss of sensation.

But it didn't last long, Mycroft slicked himself up and pushed in hard, until he was fully seated. Greg moaned and screamed and clenched, Mycroft slapping his arse hard. Greg loved it rough.

Mycroft started thrusting hard, pulling one of Greg's stocking clad legs over his shoulder, relishing at the feel of the heel along his back.

Mycroft thrust harder and harder until both of them fell over the edge into a white hot orgasm that left them panting for breath.

"God that was amazing Myc!" Greg puffed as he laid next to Mycroft.

"How on earth did you know?"

"I went through all the wrong kinks to find it."

Gregory chuckled when Mycroft threw him a funny look and Greg just kissed him sweetly before he fell asleep. He had finally discovered Mycroft's kink.

And he has to say, it's not all that bad.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will probably be short and sweet like this. Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Alex xx


End file.
